


A Sargorn's survival secrets

by MasterOfGray



Category: Jupiter Ascending
Genre: Dubious consent space opera, M/M, seduction survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfGray/pseuds/MasterOfGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary- there has been those among the employees that have been curious. How had the Sargorn captain Tskalikin survived working for Balem for so long?  He’d been at his services for 40 plus years and had been employed there before Chicanery Night had become part of the staff. All those working under the tyrannical house of Abrasax had to have a survival plan a secret method to stay alive and Tskalikin was no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sargorn's survival secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I own this like I do the ice rink on Pluto.

I paced feverishly almost back and forth in the grand hallway, right outside the decorative doors that lead to the throne room. Lord Balem was on the other side with his lawyer, operation manager, and various nun important staff members. Under normal circumstances I would’ve been one of the members standing imposingly to the side as business was carried on but not now. My heart clinched tightly in my chest in fear at the reason why I was on the outside and not the in. 

 

48 hours prior to this moment a shipment of RegeneX was hijacked from the Jupiter refinery while in transit to be sold at auction. The culprits were a small team of space pirates intending on selling the files of elixir on the black market. As head of security I was notified quickly and sat out a task force to intercept the thieves to bring them to justice and return the voluble goods that had been stolen. The matter preceded normal and I had full confidence that everything was going right till the bandit’s old dell junk welded together ship suddenly released steam from multiple valves and then split in two and zoomed off at full speed in two different directions. My men were able to adjust their plans and stayed in hot pursuit till reaching a meteor belt where the small dinged up ships were able to camouflage themselves among the hanks of debris.

 

It took hours but both ships were found. Unfortunately the mission wasn’t ranked as a perfect success. While both vessels were discovered marooned on two different sizable asteroids, no captain or crew were found in or near the parked ship and the ship’s black box had been quickly and skillfully removed leaving no trace as discovering who the thieves were or were they went afterwards. All logic said that once landed the pirates boarded another getaway vessel to further throw us off the trail. But what was the greatest loss in the mission was not lack of apprehending the culprits but that half the stolen RegeneX was still missing. In one of the abandon ships we found still intact the snatched elixir, still in its unopened creates. I think at the very last minute the bandits suddenly lost their courage and abandoned their precious cargo and ran. The said cowardice couldn’t be said for the other ship. No these thieves had been a little tougher and had managed to completely take off with their share of the loot.

 

Returning back to the refinery with the news that the mission was a situation of the glass being half full wasn’t going to please Balem one bit. The doors creaked apart and I drop my thoughts to look up. The operations manager and the lady servants all proceeded out. At the back of the parade unmoving with the rest was Mr. Night standing between the two parting doors looking solemn. We both made eye contact and he quickly put on his business face and spoke. “Mr. Tskalikin. Lord Balem will see you now.” 

 

I inhaled deeply and straightened my back. Following Chicanery’s example I straightened my expression into a look of business and followed Mr. Night through the throne room trying to walk as imposingly as possible all the while trying to quell my quivering nerves. I stopped till I was a few feet away from our lord while Chicanery preceded further stopping to stand at his right side equally a few feet away. 

 

Balem sat quietly on his levitating throne dressed in a pair of black pants and leather shoes. He also wore a long silk black robe with silver stitched veins running through it that was left open in the front revealing his bare chest and torso. Sparkling precious stone rings were slid securely on almost all of his fingers and an oriental gold checker was clasped firmly around his neck, it was a wonder why he didn’t have a long parade of piercing going up the curve of his ears.

 

With my wings drawn close to my back I stood with my chest out and my head up, I learned through experience that on occasion Lord Balem was repulsed by the sight of groveling timidity. And since there had been of lately a lot of that atmosphere going around I thought taking on my more stalwart persona and appearance would hold safe better. 

 

“Mr. Tskalikin. Mr. Night has informed me that only half of what was stolen has been found and returned to me. Why has that?” 

 

My wings twitched. “Well my lord the thieves had a very well laid plan and had for the moment the batter half of luck on their side.” 

 

“And were any of them apprehended?” 

 

I swallowed hard at the further inquiries he wanted to hear. “I’m sure everything you need to know about the mission was written in detail in the report I sent you. I’m sure Mr. Night has already read it to you.” 

 

It was true I had explained everything that had happened without Yielding to being dishonest to save my own skin but it was damn hard not to. 

 

“Mr. Tsklikin…” Oh there were times I absolutely hated his whispering voice. Hearing it sent bumps down my back. “Did you know it takes a hundred human lives to make enough serum to full just one cylinder?” 

 

it was a statement not question because we all knew that fact and the lord was while aware of it.  
“Yes my lord I was well aware of that knowledge.” I replied meekly. 

 

“So if it takes a hundred humans to make just one bath. Well you tale me how many Sargorns it would need to replace every drop lost?” 

 

A jolt of fear darted through me. I didn’t know if he was speaking of how many it took to get the job done or more disturbingly how many it would take to replace every drop of serum. “My lord there is no need for such drama.” I spoke before I thought out my words.

 

“Such drama wouldn’t be necessary if only you and your heathen brethren had done their jobs to full capacity!”

 

In a split second Balem want from whispering, almost a murmuring under his breath to screaming, hearing his shouts echo off the throne room walls.   
I didn’t wince, cringe, or jump. No years of serving Balem had braced me for these types of spontaneous outbursts. Looking over at the third occupant in the grand room, Chicanery’s eyes were shut and he resisted the urge to cover his sensitive ears. 

 

“Lord pleases…” I had to try and settle him before he did something unsettling. “Allow me to explain, it isn’t as dire as you are making it out to be.”

 

“Not dire! Not dire is the wrong choice of words you brainless reptile, Just three of those cylinders are worth more to me than every staff member in this refinery. So your explanation should be worth its weight in star diamonds.”

 

For a moment I felt like I was on pause as I stood there as stiff as a poll listing to Balem’s words. Taking in a deep sigh and momentarily casting a clear down at my feet I preceded in my most careful way of began to word my response. “The investigation is still ongoing; we have found many reliable leads to help us track down the lost RegeneX as well as the culprits who stole it. We just need time my lord.” 

 

Lord Balem was mute before he spoke in an even voice. “I believe you, Captain Tsklikin.” 

 

I didn’t let my guard down and even Chicanery remained tents. 

“Mr. Tsklikin do you like your job?” the primary asked quietly.

 

I answered swiftly and as honestly as I possibly could thinking mainly of the times I did enjoy my work life here. “Yes Lord Balem, I quite enjoy my work here.”

 

Shifting his position on the oriental throne Balem looked hard in my direction. “Tell me what would you do to keep it.”

 

My chest heaved heavily as if there was someone sitting on it at the hearing of Balem’s last words. I knew without a doubt where this was going. It could start 50 different ways but always lead in one direction. He wanted me to make a show of submission to his dominance. This type of act had happened multiple times in the past when things didn’t go my lords way or on the rare times I accidentally stepped out of place. I had worked hard to get to where I was in life and the fear of being turned out of work with no place to go and nothing to eat or status to protect me was an unsavory notion like it had been many times before.

 

Making peace in my head I gave my solemn reply. “I’d do anything, my lord. Even something inappropriate.”

 

One more look at my lord’s stern smoldering eyes and I knew that my time for negotiating the terms of my punishment was over. As if on cue I watched as the guards in black marched down the hallway and out of the throne room shutting the door behind them and Mr. Night quickly vanished behind a curtain leaving both me and the first primary with some privacy. 

 

Turning back to look at Balem I took one more look at his expression, seeing no change on his face I expelled a heavy sigh and began to get down to business.   
Reaching up with my right hand I take hold of the gold silk scarf that’s around my shoulders and pull it off to drop it on the polished marble floor. I then slide off my heavy outer coat and quickly undid the metal buttons on my short military blazer, dropping both on the floor by my talons. When I was done I stood only in my leather uniform pants, my weapons belt also laid on the ground atop my pile of stripped clothing. For a second I thought of undoing the belts around my waist and unzipping my trousers and leaving the two leather helves open leaving a pretty attractive view of the hard muscles of my belly, abdomen, and pelvic region but decided that the extra exposure was unnecessary. On occasions previous to this one there were times where the lord instructed or I felt it was a necessary embarrassment in the negotiation process to strip down nude in front of him for the task he was expecting me to perform. 

 

For a few moments I felt venerable standing there half dressed and I looked away from my lord to flatter my gaze around the room. My wings flexed and my tail swished across the thick glass floor, still after multiple times there were still a few occasions where I felt timid, insecure, and humiliated. 

 

Sensing my bewilderment Balem spoke in an icy tone. “Mr. Tskalikin.” 

 

My attentions turned back to him and my fleeing wisps of low self esteem blew away. I decided to take to my hands and knees, thinking that this would better set the atmosphere and add to the feeling of subjugation that I was supposed to be feeling. Tucking my wings as tightly as I could to my sides to look smaller than what I really was, I started walking to my lord one clew at a time. Sargorn anatomy allowed me to walk on my hands and talons instead of on my knees. So I looked more like a cat on the prowl then a man groveling. 

 

Balem made no facial or body language to show how he felt about my display. No instead he sat there like a statue steering at me as I stopped at his feet. Regardless of how compact I’d made myself I still towered over the lord as I got myself settled before him as comfortably as I could, drawing my legs underneath me as I took the hard marble floor as a set. Letting my long tail lay lazily behind me with both of my hands resting on the couch seats at the furthest ends. 

 

Pushing the tip of my snout into the lord’s leather clad crotch I caught the metal tag of his zipper firmly between my reptilian lips and began to slowly pull it down, parting the folds of his pants one click at a time. When the length of the zipper was down I pulled my head back and let my hands remove his phallus from out of his trousers. Balem’s cock had a patch of trim dark hair at the base and was small compared to a Sargorn’s, but slightly above average for a human. 

 

Looking down as a carefully handled him I saw that he was still soft and empty. One of my eyebrows went up and my wings twitched and I couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. I knew the lord didn’t find men or Sargorn attractive but I did expect a little more enthusiasm. I mean what was he getting from out of this, if not sadistic pleasure or a sense of power. Then what? Raising his Oregon up and cupping the fruit underneath. The what and the why were not consequential in this business relationship. I knew what Balem liked, I knew it was necessary to both keep my job and my life, I knew what to do. 

 

With caution for gentleness, I began to massage his sacks and wrap my thick fingers around his stock and move them up and down his Oregon. Even after years of doing this on and off his flesh still felt foreign in my hands and there was this unpleasant tingle just underneath the scales of my palms, but I pressed on till I could feel a throb starting to pick up and his cock starting to stiffen.

 

By time it was halfway erect I rolled my tongue over the roof my mouth to get it moist before sliding it past my teeth brushing it over the tip. I flickered it over and over the head till I tasted the bitter wetness of pre-cum. Withdrawing from my actions I took a moment to look at my progress. He was hard completely and ever throw he had grown larger than before he still wasn’t equal to a Sargorn in size, which was fine for me since I would be putting it in my mouth.

 

Opening my jaw just wide enough to do this but not look threatening I leaned forward and pressed the tip of lord Balem’s member against my flatted tongue and slid the rest of him into my mouth. There was more than enough room for him to fit entirely and I didn’t stop till my snout was tickled by the base of his hairs. Getting myself settled for the last part in this I had just rolled my tongue underneath the primaries cock when I heard a small grunt. Looking up I saw Balem’s face, it wasn’t flushed or red but there was a grimace of pleasure on it. 

 

Releasing a deep sigh from my chest I began to bob my head up and down. The pace I took was steady and both my talons rested on the couch right beside Balem’s knees. The thin sent of sex was detectable as well as the aftershave the lord had used. But the one thing I didn’t pick up with my nose and never did was the smell of fear. But then Balem had little to worry about, I was completely at his mercy and if my knowledge of the refineries Security System was still up to date there was probably a hidden camera watching us at this very moment. Just in case something went amiss. 

 

The thought of being recorded didn’t bother me that much… at the moment, but at least there was no public audience. I can remember there was one time where I had to do this stark naked with poor Chicanery watching, none to say the little mouse wasn’t right for weeks. 

 

By now my head was bouncing with speed and I could feel the primary was ready to cum. So drawling him in as far back into my mouth as I could I hold a quick pause before tightening the muscles in my throat and tried to swallow him. A grunt came from the lord as I felt his cock spasm on my tongue, the bitter creamy taste of one spurt after another continued till I felt the Oregon soften and heard a relieved sigh. Once Balem had finished cuming I pulled my head back and slowly slid his appendage out of my mouth. I dressed him quickly and carefully putting his cock back in his pants and zipping them up. My actions lacked seduction, but this time around those airs were no longer necessary.

 

When completed and still on all fours I traveled back to where I had left the greatest percentage of my close and scoped them up in my arms. Standing to full height and facing the lord I waited for the last sign of satisfaction. 

 

Balem was panting a little but still had the same emotionless expression on his face. Casting his eyes on me one last time he simultaneously flickered his fingers in a gesture to go and spoke. “You may leave Mr. Tskalikin and return to your duties.” 

 

I didn’t hesitate. I turned sharply for the door and headed down the hallway, wrapping my leather trench coat around my shoulders as I went. I’d head directly to the barracks to give my mouth a washing out and indulge in a sweet tasting intoxicating drink later that evening. When I was in the military academy, we had to learn various survival skills from how to survive in sweltering rain forests and look for water that was safe to drink to building shelters out of ice in 20°above freezing landscape, but this was one I had to learn in a palace on my knees just to keep my life. 

 

Survival wasn’t easy no matter where you were or what you had to stomach to do it, but one thing was for shore, it was better to die in bed or taking arms in battle then as a lonely victim.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you have anything to say about the story.   
> Sincerely, Master of Gray.


End file.
